Predator and Prey
by feeling the fall
Summary: When Loki falls to Midgard, he is found by Darcy. Jane disappears, and Darcy is left alone with Loki. Darcy and her big heart get her into trouble. Darcy also ends up in the company of the Steve Rogers when Loki sends her away for her own protection. I'm not the best at summaries, so give it a read! I tried to keep Loki in character, but sometimes it is hard.
1. Chapter 1

Don't own. Although like everyone else, I wish Loki was mine.

* * *

"Alls I'm sayin' is that you cannot actually believe that blueberry are better than cherry." Darcy Lewis looked with utter disbelief at Jane.

Jane waved her concern away and just shrugged. "Darcy, we don't have time for this. It's time to leave. There is supposed to be another aurora tonight and I do NOT want to miss it. You know that I'm only in town for tonight and then I have to go back to New York for SHIELD."

"I know. You need some "Thor time". I get it." Darcy said, even though really she didn't because she hadn't been on a date in at least 6 months and hadn't slept with a guy in more than a year. She didn't want to be so picky, but when her friend Amanda got pregnant and an STD after too many one night stands, Darcy realized there was no point in random sex.

Jane looked at her and then sputtered. "It's not Thor time like that. Yes I miss him, but we also… we're seeing something for another world." Jane finished lamely.

"Sure. We can just move on so that you can feel more comfortable. Can I just say that I'd like to order myself a man from the sky. Please, whatever powers that be, send me my own one true love on a wormhole. Just like Jane got. I need some hot loving myself." Darcy dramatically yelled at the sky that was visible through the windshield.

Jane laughed. "I didn't wish for Thor. I did wish for the bridge though."

"Well, you got a wish and now I want mine. Why do we call it an Einstein Rosen bridge instead of just a worm hole?" Darcy asked, as she buckled her seatbelt.

"That's the scientific name. Worm hole is too…" Jane trailed off, thinking of the right word.

"1980s?" Darcy supplied.

"Yes. Exactly. Besides it not quite that simple anyway. I mean it's more than just a wormhole in the sense that you think of." Jane started going off and Darcy automatically tuned her out. She was beginning to wonder when she could put on her iPod without being rude, when Jane suddenly stopped speaking.

"What? Why is it early?" Jane slammed the brakes and quickly got out of the van. She ran toward the light. "Hurry. It doesn't look right either. Something is off…"

Darcy got out and ran toward Jane who was quickly approaching the whirling light and dust. This time it was red, a very clear, very crisp red, not like it had been previously.

"Uh…Jane, I'm not sure that we should be here. This is freaking scarier than last time!" Darcy held her flashlight tightly and looked around the desert.

"What? No. This is fine. It's just early. That's not unheard of when you're studying a new science." Jane said without much conviction as she looked up at the light.

"Ok, but don't get so close to it." Darcy pulled her friend back a little. "This may not be a direct line to Thorland like you're hoping. I mean, if he can travel that way, don't you think other people can too?"

Jane turned to look at her. "What? I mean, I guess so. I don't know, I hadn't thought that much beyond Asgard, but I suppose it would make sense. Thor did mention some race called the Frost Giants being able to travel on the bridge to earth."

"Exactly, so you should back up the train because this light is not the same. Ah, ho! I just made a rhyme. Train and same…well, they kinda rhyme."

"Fine." Jane agreed and was reluctantly letting Darcy help her away from the light. The light suddenly moved toward them, causing both women to jump back abruptly. Jane bumped into Darcy, causing her to lose her balance and fall toward the light. Jane followed close behind her, and they both fell together. Although, Jane seemed to fall in a slightly different direction. Darcy had landed with a thud, and couldn't help the groan that spilled out. She did a mental inventory, realizing that she was intact and gave a silent thanks to the heavens. The only noticeable injuries she did have were a few small , but deep gashes on her arms, and hands and one on her cheek.

Darcy's ears were ringing and the light was so bright that she had to squeeze her eyes shut in an effort to not go blind, when it finally ceased.

"Thank god, Jane. That was insane!" Darcy said, as she began to sit up. Silence greeted her, and then she heard a small moan from behind her. She turned slowly toward Jane sitting behind her…only when she finally turned to face her, it wasn't Jane. It was a man laying on the ground moaning softly. He was haggard looking, with long black hair and pale skin. His clothes were green and torn slightly, with dirt caked on in places. He'd obviously been through a lot in those clothes. Beside him sat a helmet, or it looked like a helmet. It had two huge horns on it. It looked heavier than hell.

Jane was nowhere to be seen.

"Uhm…hello dude." Darcy waved a little bit toward the man. Then she looked around to try to locate Jane. Not seeing Jane, she looked back to the man.

He was still, and Darcy was beginning to wonder if he was dead, until he suddenly reared up and grabbed her by the arms. He looked at her studying her features. From the top of her head to down to her toes. Darcy felt a completely inappropriate tingle go through her body when he checked her out. Then he looked past her to their surroundings.

"Midgard." He said with obvious disgust and a grimace.

"Yeah, well, you look like a hobo." Darcy said and tugged against his hold.

His attention flew back to her face, and she regretted saying anything. He smiled and it wasn't a nice smile, Darcy felt her previously tingly body chill at the sight. "I know not what a hobo is Human, however, by your tone, it seems to be derogatory." He squeezed her arms. He was bleeding rather profusely from cuts all over his body. It was seeping into Darcy's clothes, ruining her favorite jacket.

"Ouch. Could ya loosen the grip there he-man?" He looked at her square in the eye and the coldness there shocked her. She'd never seen someone that devoid of any emotion. A green emptiness.

"Why, Human?" He spat with disgust. "Why should I let you go? I should kill you."

"My name is Darcy, not Human. And why should you kill me? You don't want to do that. You don't even know where you are or what we do here on midengaurden." Darcy again tugged at his grip a little. Not wanting to alarm him too much, but still trying to break free.

"One doesn't need to know customs of a world to know that it should be destroyed." He said with a sneer.

"Well, I don't -" he jerked her up and off the ground as he stood up before she could say anything more. He pulled her to him, getting right in her face, and was about to yell at her when he promptly fell faint away and crumpled at her feet.

"Shit." Darcy stared at the man at her feet in disbelief. His blood had gotten all over her arms and clothing. What should she do now? An obviously crazy man was at her feet. Jane, meanwhile was nowhere to be seen. She was freaking out about that. Would she still get college credit if her boss went missing. Technically, they were working on the project when she disappeared, but still. She lost Jane and gained a crazy man. This day was turning out to be just peachy.

"Hey, mister." Darcy poked at the man that was now laying on her couch. She'd managed to drag him into the van and then somehow into the lab/café. Looking back, she really wasn't sure how. It was like something took over her body and gave her extra strength enabling her to move him. His helmet alone must weigh at least 50 pounds, and she carried that it too. Easily. She wasn't even winded. Maybe she was more fit that even she knew, but she seriously doubted that. Usually, she couldn't make it up the stairs without huffing at least a little bit. It must have just been the adrenaline. Whatever. She looked down and poked him again, a little more vigorously this time.

"Dumbass!" She shouted. Her frustration level was ridiculously high right now, and this wasn't helping. Although, maybe she should be happy that he was still sleeping. He seemed like an awfully grouchy guy. Judging by his previous attitude. Thinking that over, she got up and went to take a shower. There she discovered that she wasn't as badly injured as she thought. She would have sworn that there were deep gashes on both hands and small cuts up her arms. There was so much blood on her that it should indicate she was very badly injured. Unless of course the blood was also the crazy dude's. That must have been it. He bled on her and so she was covered in it. Because if she'd lost any significant blood, she would feel faint or something...or she should.

She put on a bra, a long t-shirt and some boy shorts before reaching for her cell phone and attempting to call Jane yet again. It went to her voicemail after a few rings, and Darcy debated leaving another message. She already left 9 so she decided to hang up and try again later.

She quietly padded out to the kitchen and got herself some ice cream. Tonight called for some serious fat food indulgence. Instead of scooping out a bowl for herself, she grabbed the entire container and sat on the counter staring at the sleeping man. Oddly enough, he looked sweet and vulnerable in sleep. Darcy felt herself being pulled toward him. She felt a need to sooth him, and reassure him that everything would be fine. There was something vulnerable about him, even though he didn't seem entirely sane. Although, one could argue that Darcy wasn't entirely all there mentally either. She definitely had her quirks. It bothered her that she viewed him as something other than the mean bastard that he clearly was, but alas, she did. She didn't dislike him, even though she figured that she should. He kept calling her "human" as if it were an insult. Oh well, he'd probably still be a jerk when he was awake and she'd decide she hated him. But that was for later, not now.

Of course, Darcy was a sucker for people in need. She would argue that she always went to people in need, much to her own annoyance later. Like the hitchhiker she picked up outside Sedona, who then proceeded to steal her wallet at a rest stop. She thought about other instances where she'd helped and been shit on, but she also remembered the times when people were so grateful they were moved to tears.

She remembered one man, a stranger, whom all she'd done was to hold his hand while his wife was in surgery. "Your kindness, ma'am. I have no idea what brought an angel into my life, but I thank you for it." He'd told her, with tears swimming in his eyes.

That is what brought her here. Her own dumbass big heart. Most people would have called SHIELD the very second this crazy train landed. But she couldn't. If they couldn't even be bothered to return her iPod, how would they treat a person? Besides she could always call later if he turned out to be a full on psychopath.

After eating a third of the container and making orgasmic noises as she enjoyed every single bite, she realized that he was awake. Her vocal orgasmic acting probably was what did it. She knew she shouldn't let herself enjoy the ice cream that much. It had been way to long since she'd had an actual orgasm, that she had to substitute with ice cream. Sad. She'd gotten really good at pretending. Especially making all the correct noises. It could have also been her previous boyfriend where she learned that particular skill.

The man was trying to be smooth and subtle, pretending that he was still sleeping, but she could see that he was more tense than he'd been before when he was truly asleep.

"It's chocolate chip cookie dough. Want some?" Darcy asked, indicating the ice cream container. This caused him to open his eyes. She ate a few more bites, moaning softly.

Finally, he turned his head to look fully at her, and just stared. His green eyes were cold, but she could tell that he wasn't completely disinterested in her.

"It's ice cream. It's good. Especially after the crap day we've had." She said.

"Day? Has it only been that long?" He asked drolly.

Darcy cocked her head to the side and waved her spoon at him. "Was that a joke, funny guy?" She broke out into a small laugh.

He slowly swung his feet around so that they were flat on the floor. "Cease with the grating noise." He said, but it didn't sound entirely convincing. He sounded tired. Bone tired and weary. Darcy felt her heart melt a little more at that. She knew that feeling too. She was used to feeling alone. Jane was her friend, but she was so absorbed in Thor and getting back to him, that they rarely talked beyond the social niceties. Not to mention that she was gone a lot on various projects, trying to locate said Thor. And Eric was long gone, working for shield on something. Whatever it was that she heard in his voice called to her, and she was couldn't resist. Darcy had always liked to sit a little too close to the fire, and she wasn't about to change that now.

"I'm a laugher. It reduces stress, you know, and increases your lifespan."

He turned his head to the side and glared at her. "I am immortal. Though I feel as if my head is being rendered in two. You will cease your infernal laughter."

That caused Darcy's grin to grow a little, which obviously pissed him off. Darcy could see the anger growing in his expression and she decided she should stop amusing herself at his expense. For the moment anyway.

"Sorry, dude. But if you're immortal, should you even have a headache? I thought you were indestructible."

"I am Loki." He said deeply, and with feeling. "I am not laughed at by one such as you."

"Loki…Thor's brother?" Darcy said with a crinkled brow. She suddenly remembered all the conversations they'd had with Thor. Apparently, Thor had seemed to like Loki, but mentioned that he had some mental issues. And was trying to kill him, and he lied to him. Seemed like pretty standard family drama to Darcy, except the killing part.

At the mention of Thor's name, Loki snarled and moved to stand up. He wasn't well enough yet, so he stumbled. Darcy ran to help him and caught him a moment before he would have crashed into her glass coffee table. It was then that Darcy felt his rage. Physically felt it shudder through her at his touch. How, she didn't know, but she could actually feel his rage. It was not a comfortable feeling.

"Ah, the prey coming toward the predator. Not a smart choice, Little One." He said quietly with malice. Darcy looked at him and swallowed audibly.

"You were going to fall." She said dumbly, feeling breathless from his rage and from being this close to him.

He narrowed his eyes and gave a mocking smile. "You would catch me? A slip of woman."

"I would try." She said mimicking his intonation. He did not appreciate her mocking and he twisted her around so that she was laying on the couch beneath him. His left hand moved to encircle her throat. He squeezed and Darcy began to panic.

"Do not mock me, little one. I have long been made the object of jokes and I do not appreciate it." He squeezed again. "I'd rather be feared than mocked."

Darcy began to tear up and whispered. "I'm sorry." Damn her soft heart. His grip on her throat relaxed, but his hand still encircled her throat. With his other hand he reached up and gently caught one of her tears on his finger, before moving his finger to his mouth to taste it.

"I didn't mean to offend you. I know what you mean about being a the butt of jokes. I am too. Everyone thinks I'm an idiot, and stupid, but I'm not. It doesn't stop them from laughing at my expense though." Darcy purposely relaxed her body and her mind, hoping that maybe somehow it would rub off on him. She even went so far as to mentally send calming waves his way. At this point, she was willing to try anything to make sure he didn't strangle her.

Something obviously worked because he relaxed his grip. However, he left his hand encircling her throat. His grip shifted to become more of a caress. His gaze moved from her hair down to her chin. Very slowly. He was appraising her, and Darcy somehow knew that he liked what he saw. At least that was in her favor. "I find that I can be overly sensitive at times. This may have been one of those times. I am curious, you didn't leave me in the desert. Why would you help me?" When he apologized, he spoke slowly as if it wasn't something he was used to doing.

"I don't know. I couldn't leave you there! I really can't explain it, but there was no way that I could leave you. I thought, why the hell not? Besides, I would have felt guilty. Why shouldn't I help you? Anyone with compassion would have helped. And I have compassion, unlike some people." Darcy hedged, not giving a complete answer, because even she wasn't sure why she had felt so completely compelled to help him. "I was under a lot of stress at that exact moment. Maybe it fucked with my brain."

"Ah, Little One. Would you consider being banished from your home and falling through the eternal realms stressful?" His fingers were gently rubbing along the marks that his hands had left on her throat. The caress was leaving her a little too flustered for her comfort. Especially since he just tried to strangle her. You weren't supposed to be physically attracted to a man that had only moments ago tried to strangle you.

"I think going to the mall is stressful. So, I'm going to have to go with yes, that would be stressful." Darcy licked her lips in nervousness, and was slightly shocked when his gaze followed the movement. He stared at her now glistening lips for a moment before moving his gaze back to her eyes. His pupils were larger, and she could feel certain parts of his body hardening. She hadn't meant to draw his attention to her full lips, but now she couldn't help but want to kiss him. This had to be a psychotic break or something for her, wanting him.

"I'm starvin'. I could make you something to eat." Darcy offered, trying to distract herself. She wasn't really comfortable with her growing urge to kiss the crap out of Loki.

He continued to stare at her for a moment, before capitulating. "I do need sustenance. I would like to try ice cream. You were making the most interesting sounds while you were consuming it. It seemed to be highly enjoyable."

Darcy's eyes widened and she felt a blush creep up her neck and cheeks. To her surprise Loki gave her a devilish grin. He knew what he said.

"You were supposed to be sleeping, you perv!" Darcy faked indignation and tried to slide out from under him. But he was heavy and completely in control of whether or not she was going to be able to stand up.

He ignored her movements, and his smile grew. He should have looked downright evil, and he probably did to most people. Not to her though. Perversely, she liked his crazed smile.

She gave a small movement again, and felt leather come in contact with her upper thighs. It was then that she realized that in their tussle, her t-shirt had moved up past her thighs, exposing her boy shorts. As if reading her mind, Loki moved his gaze to her legs and exposed panties. From his profile, she could see his jaw clench. She moved her free arm toward the hem of her shirt, and was getting ready to attempt to pull it down, when Loki's hand moved from her cheek to brush again her underwear clad hip.

"Don't, Little one." He spoke quietly, in a tight whisper. "I rather like the scenery as it is now." He said and again, Darcy could feel the underlying emotion in the words. He was serious, teasing, and turned on all at the same time. It was odd this connected feeling she shared with him, she was beginning to think that she was the crazy one.

"Tell me again why you carried a God to safety, when I'd just threatened to kill you? And please, don't lie to me this time." He squeezed her hip gently, and moved his other hand to cup her cheek. It frightened Darcy how amazing his touches felt.

She swallowed, "I honestly don't know. Like I said, I just did. I felt like I had to. I couldn't leave you." She shook her head a little. "It felt weird. Like I felt you. I know that's crazy, but after I touched you, I felt you laying there. Like I could feel your essence. I knew that I couldn't go without you. I'd have ended up returning for you later if I tried. So, I just thought fuck it, I better do it now and get it over with. I…even now I would help you. I feel like we're connected somehow. It makes no sense, but I do."

His hand on her hip moved a little and she felt his fingers playing with the edge of her panties. "Yes, we are connected. It's a mystery then. Again, I thank you for your assistance." He sighed as he let one of his fingers slide inside her panties. She could feel his fingers against her hip and she immediately felt herself growing damp. And uncomfortable - she should NOT be turned on by him. How well did she know him anyway. She'd learned her that lessons the hard way and didn't have one night stands anymore.

"I'm really into the idea of fair play. And it seems awfully unfair that I'm the only showing some skin here." Darcy said, trying to lighten the mood. His eyes flew to hers. The raw lust in his eyes, shocked her. Never in her life had anyone ever looked at her that way. Never with this level of need. It was almost frightening what she saw there. Yes, men had wanted her, but not to the degree that Loki was now looking at her.

"I fear that you would run were I to get up and disrobe." Loki said seriously. He was probably right, she would flee. This wasn't normal. Their reaction to each other.

"Probably, but eh, I had to try." She said honestly. "I don't really know what is going on here. You're beyond sexy in that brooding bad boy way, but I don't normally just sleep with men that I only just met. Not since freshman year anyway."

He looked down at her chest, considering his next words, and also to look at her boobs Darcy thought.

"I could force you, and make you find pleasure as well." He told her coldly as he brought his head up to look directly into her eyes. He was serious. Darcy could feel the truth in the words, and she had no doubt that he could force her, should he choose. This was the Loki that she'd heard and read about, she didn't like him much.

She swallowed nervously. "Yes, you could. But, please don't. Why would you steal something that I will probably be willing to give you if you can just wait a little while. Patience, buddy."

His hand moved, and his fingers trailed further toward her mound. He paused when he reached her trimmed hair, and he shifted to place all his weight on her. Darcy could feel him though his clothes, and he really did want her. The evidence was poking her in the abdomen. His head dropped and he placed a gentle kiss on the part of her neck exposed by her t-shirt. Darcy held her breath entire time.

Then he was gone. His weight was removed from her in the blink of an eye, and she heard the bathroom door slam, then water going on. She was breathing heavily, from tension and an aching sexual need. A need she had no idea how to handle.

* * *

A/N: This is my first fanfic in forever. Suggestions, ideas, constructive criticism are more than welcome. Actually please, send them my way and review. I'm not totally sure where this is headed. But if people review and are reading it, I promise to finish it for you!


	2. Chapter 2

Don't own.

Also, I feel like I should point out that this is after Thor, not the Avengers. So Loki isn't totally horrible yet. I think there was a very marked difference in his character between the two movies.

* * *

Darcy briefly considered putting on more clothes, but figured why bother really. He'd already seen it. She was making Loki a grilled cheese sandwich, hoping that would suffice. Trying to interject some idea of healthiness, she'd tossed together a small fruit salad. All in all, she was pretty pleased with herself. She was humming quietly, when she heard footsteps heading from the bathroom. She looked up to see Loki standing there and he was shirtless, a towel slung around his hips.

She would admit that she ogled Thor when she'd seen him without a shirt, and she'd liked the scenery, but seeing Loki half naked stirred something deeper inside of her. He was gorgeous in a leaner way. His body reminded her of the swimmers on the Olympics. All lean, sexy muscles. She momentarily found herself unable to move. She was watching him with the spatula paused halfway toward the pan, when she heard him chuckle.

"I'm relieved to find that I am not the only one affected by the sight of bared skin." He said, and she almost had to shake her head to clear it.

"Nope. You're pretty gorgeous sexy there. I can't deny that I'm enjoying the goods." Darcy said honestly, and slightly breathless.

He cocked his head to the side as he approached her. She found herself looking up at him. How hadn't she realized he was that tall?

"Do you have any clothing that I can borrow?" He asked, and by his tone she could tell that he wasn't excited about the prospect of wearing someone else's clothes.

"Sure. It's too late to take you shopping now, but we'll go get you something of your own tomorrow." Darcy flipped the cheese sandwich onto a plate and handed it to Loki. "I know it's not what your used to, but it's food. There's some fruit salad too." Darcy walked him toward the table, and when he sat down she moved to her room to find something for him to wear. She didn't really have much, she'd never dated a guy with a body like his. They were all shorter and little more round about the middle. But she managed to find an old t-shirt and a pair of sweat pants that he could wear until they could get him something else.

She walked back into the room and placed the clothes on the table next to where Loki was seated. He had eaten the sandwich and was working on the fruit salad.

"We can wash your other clothes too, at least the non leather parts. That way, you will have another option in case you need it. Go change and I can put your clothes in the washer." Darcy said, picking up his plate to put it in the sink.

"Thank you for the clothing. I wouldn't be opposed to being naked; however, you seem to have a slight aversion to the thought." Loki said as he stood and picked up the clothes.

Darcy blushed. "Not so much an aversion to you, more like an aversion to feeling like a whore for giving it away to a dude I only met hours ago."

He smirked at that. "Perish the thought." He went to change and Darcy washed the dishes.

When he reemerged from the bathroom, and brought Darcy his clothing, she could sense that something was wrong. He was angry. Apparently, he was a moody god. She turned from the sink to face him, only to have him cage her in with an arm on either side of her.

"I would like to enquire as to the origin of these clothes?" Loki asked directly and stepped closer, forcing her to bend her neck to look at him.

"Whoa there, sparky. What's up?"

"These clothes. You clearly are not a male, and yet you've given me men's clothing to wear." He spat out and clenched his teeth.

"You want some women's clothes?" Darcy asked sarcastically, forgetting that Loki wasn't one to be messed with.

He growled, actually growled and Darcy felt herself being turned on by it. That wasn't right, there had to be something wrong going on here. His aggression shouldn't turn her on. But oh, it did.

"I would rather not be wearing the clothes of a man that has been inside you, while I am to be denied the pleasure." His hands tightened on the counter behind her. Something dark and dangerous was growing in his eyes.

Darcy really had no idea what to say to that, but she knew he expected a response. "Sorry?" She ventured and immediately knew it was a mistake. "Ok! Ok, I really am sorry. I didn't mean to offend you, again. That seems to be all that I'm good at. It's just that those were the only clothes that I had that would even closely fit you. Besides it not like I knew you would come to my house and need clothes. I'm surprised I even have anything that fits you."

Her words seemed to be calming him slightly, so she continued. "You have nothing to jealous of. I haven't seen Derek-the-douche in months. And I didn't sleep with him anyway. I had to borrow them after getting caught in a huge rainstorm. I didn't want to come home in soaked clothes, so he let me borrow those. He turned out to be dating another girl at the same time. I didn't appreciate that."

"Derek?" Loki spit out the name. His eyes narrowed. "Do you know that when I was a young boy, I was constantly being scolded for my complete inability to share?"

"Most kids don't like to. I didn't either, which is partly why I never had sex with Derek. He liked sharing himself with a girl named Emily." Darcy said, and reached a hand out to try to sooth him. She tucked a strand of hair back from his face. That seemed to help and so she did it again.

"I have not been able to break myself of the habit. Although, I will admit that I have never been greedy about a woman before. I'm not sure that I enjoy the feeling." He confessed, leaning into her touch.

"I know. I was wondering what it is about you that I find irresistible. I've never been this way either, especially not for someone I just met. Despite the big boobs and therefore, the assumptions people make, I'm not a whore." Darcy told him and he ceased moving to look at her.

His eyes grew cold and he lunged away from her. He threw his arms out wide, and tilted his head back to yell at the heavens.

"Is this your punishment? Give me heaven, but keep it just outside my reach?" Loki laughed mirthlessly. "It is creative, Odin. Although I would have thought you would have gone the route of physical pain. You're usually more cruel." Loki paused as if waiting for an answer. After a few silent seconds, Darcy pursed her lips and tilted her head to the side.

"Uh…Loki. Who are ya talkin' to?"

Loki swallowed visibly and turned to look at Darcy. His eyes were uncertain and vulnerable. Her mother had always told her that a persons eyes told the real story. And his were desolate.

"I mean, I know that Odin is your father." Darcy said awkwardly when he made no movement or speech.

"No." He said quietly at last. "He is not my father. He raised me, but he did not create my life." Loki's voice was hollow when he told her that. Ashamed.

"I was adopted too. My mom wasn't really my mom, but she was my mom." Darcy said and then realized that it made no sense. "I mean that she wasn't technically my mom, but I felt like she was."

Loki cocked his head a little. "Do you have any siblings?"

"I do. I have a brother, and I had a younger sister, but she died when I was 10." Darcy still got depressed when she thought of Meredith. The anniversary of her death was enough to send her into a pretty deep depression.

"Thor and I grew up together, but we were usually at odds over something. Were you not made to feel inferior to them? Like you were a somehow less than they were." Loki moved to lean against the counter across from Darcy. He looked so casual that she was having trouble reconciling him with the angry man from only hours before.

"Not really. Eleanor Roosevelt said, "No one can make you feel inferior without your consent." Darcy loved that quote and tried to keep it her personal manta.

A corner of his mouth tilted up. "Was her father a god?"

Darcy pretended to think and tapped her finger against her chin. "Uhm…No, so I guess you have a point there. Although, I would like to point out that I don't think you could ever be inferior to anyone." Darcy moved across the space between them to grab his hand. "And I've met Thor. Jane may love him, but not me. I thought he seemed like a nice guy, maybe not the sharpest knife in the drawer, but nice. Lights are on, but not everyone is home. If anything I think he is inferior to you." Darcy finished, feeling slightly stupid for revealing so much to a man that may still turn out to be a certified lunatic.

Loki didn't say anything, but he looked down at their joined hands. "Normally, I wouldn't let a human touch me."

Darcy wrinkled her brow at that pronouncement, and began to jerk her hand away.

"No." He tightened his grip. "I find myself reluctant to hurt you, and I enjoy your touch."

"Well, I'm just a human, so I'm so sorry. I can't believe you are lowering yourself to allow me to touch you." Darcy said sarcastically, offended that he said that to her. She tried to pull her hand away, but he just tightened his grip. Almost painfully.

"I only mean that I am not used to allowing anyone to touch me, Midgardian or Asgardian alike. I'm not used to this kind of situation." Loki looked so earnest, that Darcy found herself believing him.

"Well, true or not, you obviously have some underlying tendencies there."

"We all have our innate impulses." Loki said.

"I think we should change the subject because I'm getting irritated with you, and we were getting along fine earlier."

"I was saying that I very much enjoyed your touch."

"Me too." Darcy grinned widely.

"It is odd. Mayhap we are under a spell." Loki said seriously.

"Don't you cast the spells around here? I don't think you'd cast a spell like this on yourself would you?"

"I would not. I don't know anyone else that would be capable."

"There has to be some explanation. All we have to do is search around for it. Right?"

"I suppose that is the correct course of action. I fear that I am not ready to leave you, but I am fearful that I will bring the wrath of Asgard on you. As they already do not like me." Loki pulled and twisted her hand within his, so that he could kiss her knuckles gently.

Darcy melted at that and smiled softly. She still had trouble meshing together the sweet and the crazy within Loki. "Nah. I'm not worried. We can take 'em right? Besides, Thor and I go way back. We're like this." She crossed her fingers together to demonstrate that they were close.

Loki closed his eyes and paused. "This problem is even beyond Thor now." Loki looked at her with a closed expression. "I was under the impression that Thor loved his Jane. He did not mention your name ever. Not in any manner, you were completely void when he spoke to us about Midgard." He said this as if to emphasize that she was not at all important to Thor, almost jealous in his manner.

"I know. I already told you that I like you more." Darcy rolled her eyes a little. "We didn't know each other like that. I just meant that he seemed nice. Like I said earlier, not the smartest guy ever, but nice. Something changed inside him when he met Jane. I can't really explain it, but he seemed like a cocky asshole at first, but after he and Jane hung out, he was different. I mean he sacrificed himself for us when you…" Darcy trailed off, not wanting to say something to set Loki off. She also didn't want to have to remind herself that Loki was indeed the man that had tried to kill her and her friends only months ago. She didn't like to think about that aspect of Loki.

"After I sent the destroyer." He finished her sentence. Something in his expression changed, but Darcy couldn't figure out exactly what it was.

"Yeah, that dude."

That earned her a small smile from Loki. "That _dude _as you say, was a protector of Midgard's greatest treasures, and I wasted him on vengeance."

"Why did you do that by the way?" Darcy asked. She could sense that whatever danger her comment about Thor had provoked was gone. Again, she didn't have a clue why she understood Loki, she just accepted it.

"I can be impulsive when angered. I try to think before acting, but I'm not always successful."

"Can I be nosy and ask you something?" Darcy asked, knowing she probably shouldn't pry, but wasn't able to resist.

"I may not answer, but you may ask, yes."

"So, you are from Asgard, but Odin isn't your father? How does that work exactly?" Darcy asked, she reached out and began tracing the edge of Loki's sweatpants without thinking about it. His abdominal muscles tensed under her fingers. "You don't have to tell me. I was just wondering because I want to know about you, but I understand if you don't want to share. Everyone tells me I'm too nosy."

Loki looked at her, searching her eyes. "Odin found me after he defeated Laufey, king of the frost giants, and he took me back to Asgard. He raised me as his own son, and until recently I did not know it was a lie." Loki said without any emotion. Given his temperament, Darcy knew that he was shoving it down, way down.

"That's kind of sweet. He took care of you. So, they raised you like their own son."

"Yes, I was raised next to Thor, but always in his shadow. Never being allowed to emerge from his greatness." Loki said, and the bitterness was creeping into his voice now. Darcy continued to trace the pattern on his pants in an effort to avoid pulling him into a hug. Or at least trying to.

"I have no idea how that must have felt. Why is everyone so in love with Thor anyway? He rates seriously low on the intelligence scale…or he seemed like it." She added that to the end because she realized that it was a very rude statement.

Loki gave her a half grin and looked at her. "He is very strong."

"Pffft." Darcy said, obviously not impressed with this. "Anyone can become strong. Smart, and clever are born to a person. Or at least, much harder to figure out."

"Are you complimenting me, Little one?" There was a sense of affection in Loki's voice, and in his crooked smile.

"It would appear so. It's true though. I would pick you over Thor any day."

"You committed to that choice when you brought me here, and chose not to report it."

"Oh." Darcy was stunned by that pronouncement.

"Regretting your kindness?" Mocking once again entered his tone.

"Don't talk to me like that. I did bring you here. I helped you, I'm still helping you." Her temper finally broke. She was tired of him giving her this bipolar treatment. "I made you food, which you ate. I gave you clothes, which you're wearing."

He sucked in a breath. "I know. I can never repay that. I thought that you should be made aware of what you have done."

"I appreciate that, but you don't have to say it like that. You keep letting me in and then shutting me out. You treat me like I made a mistake helping you. I didn't make a mistake. For whatever reason I couldn't leave you in the desert alone. I absolutely would not have been able to live with myself. So if that's wrong, then I guess I'm wrong. But I didn't make a mistake and I don't regret it. So please stop trying to make me feel like I did. Also, decide if we are friends or not." Darcy got up and moved toward her bedroom.

She pulled back the covers and got into bed, when Loki appeared at her door, having now put on his t-shirt. Her bedside lamp was on, and she could see him even through the shadows. His body posture looked contrite. He was looking at the floor and then slowly to her face. Their eyes locked. The shadows only served to make him look more powerful than ever.

"Darcy. I've never had someone help me without expecting something in return or stealing the reward for themselves. To have you offer this without any knowledge of what is expected or what may come, is not something that I can understand. In my realm, and with my people, everything comes at a very steep price and there are always games to be played." Loki said, from the doorway, meeting her eyes the entire time.

"I don't play games. They're too shitty."

"I can see that about you."

Darcy paused before deciding to accept his apology. Again.

"Tell me about something you've done. I need an example before I judge. What kind of payment did you get?" Darcy asked punching a pillow and sitting back against it. Then she patted the bed to ask Loki to sit with him. He moved closer, but didn't sit. Instead he leaned against the footboard. He crossed him arms across his chest, causing his biceps to bulge and pull the t-shirt taut. She had to remind herself to focus.

"I will tell you about a betrayal. It seems most of my tales end this way. I can travel to the other realms and sneak in more easily than other Asgardians. We were at war, and needed superior weapons to our enemies. I volunteered to go on a mission to find them. I'd heard rumors of dark elves that made weapons of immense power." He took a deep breath and continued.

"I traveled to their realm and I bargained with them to obtain these weapons. They promised me 7 weapons. 7 weapons that would be incomparable. Unbeatable. I agreed to their price. Five years of servitude in their queen's court." He shook his head, causing his hair to fall from behind his ear. "I should have known then that it wouldn't be that simple. They are clever, the dark elves. I spent the five years, and went to the armory to collect my weapons; however, once I arrived they informed me that I had not completed the required time. I owed them 5 years per weapon. I still owed them 30 years." Loki closed his eyes and Darcy felt sadness sweep through him. It was tinged with fear. Anything that scared Loki was terrifying indeed. She wanted to comfort him, however, Darcy was scared to interrupt him because she wanted him to keep talking.

"I could not serve another 30 years. I needed the weapons, there was a war happening. The dark elves live in a terrifying realm. Their pleasures are not what they should be. Five years were long enough to begin to break me. I felt myself changing, and becoming more like them. For the safety of Asgard, I did not want to lose my sanity, so I left. I took the one weapon I had earned, the mighty Mjolnir, and I returned to Asgard."

Darcy gasped because she had a feeling where this might be heading. She knew who wielded the hammer and it wasn't Loki. She bit her bottom lip and watched him with tears in her eyes.

"Sweet Darcy. As you have already guessed, I was not allowed to keep the mighty hammer for myself. My mission was judged a failure because I only brought one weapon home. But to make matters worse, I returned home to an Asgard at peace. The war had been settled with words only months after I'd gone on my mission."

"Loki." Darcy whispered and stood to pull him into hug.

"So you see, Darcy. My family and I have many stories like this. They left me to rot, forgotten. While I was prepared to sacrifice for them. I did sacrifice; some of the things I saw and did…they changed me." He tugged halfheartedly against her hug, as if he weren't used to the contact.

Darcy reached up and put her hand on his cheek. She stood on her tiptoes and pulled him down to kiss her. Their lips me and Darcy was lost. This went beyond comfort, this was something deeper, more primal. All she knew was that she had to be with him. His hands went to her back, and slowly slid down to grab her butt. He gave it a soft squeeze, and Darcy stifled a moan.

"No. Let me have them. The sounds you make. I want them all, for they belong to me now." Loki said with a passion drugged voice.

The command in his voice thrilled a secret part of her, even while she tried to tell herself it shouldn't, but she complied. She moaned, when he squeezed her again.

He pushed her against the bed, and she fell onto her back. He remained standing above her, looking at her intently. She could see that he was hard, because he was pushing against the borrowed sweat pants.

"Do you still plan to deny me, little one?" Loki asked, all sense of teasing gone.

"No. God, no." Darcy said urgently, earning a smile from Loki.

"Good, but please call me Loki." He said and she giggled as he began to remove his clothes.

* * *

a/n: Please review! And thank to everyone that has! I love you. I really messed with mythology here. I sorta twisted the basics. Hope that this is ok, the plot will move forward next chappie. Darcy begins to worry about Jane. I'm trying to update weekly or earlier. Please message me if it takes me longer than that to update! Lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't own these people. Wish I did. Oh, this is partly from Loki's POV. Let me know what you think. I wanted to switch it up and let you inside his head for a while.

* * *

"Do you have any idea where Jane is?" Darcy asked. They were on the way home from the store. They'd bought Loki some more clothes so that he would blend in. Loki did not think he would enjoy these human trappings, but he found their "blue jeans" and "t-shirts" immensely comfortable. Their shoes on the other hand, he did not enjoy. And as, Darcy refused to get him a pair of boots like she was wearing, he wasn't getting comfortable shoes anytime soon.

"No. I don't know how I came to be in this realm, so I do not know where she is. You are sure that she wasn't in the desert and you simply missed her?" Loki asked. It was a possibility he'd been considering. Maybe he and Darcy had simply overlooked her friend. After all, he hadn't been entirely well then.

Darcy pulled a face of utter disbelief. "Yes Loki, I missed a whole human being. No, I didn't see her. I was distracted by this crazy dude grabbing me and threatening me." Darcy then gave him a teasing smile, and he was surprised when he felt his lips turn up in response. Darcy affected him in strange ways.

"I wish I could blame the bifrost, but that is my normal temperament. My behavior with you is the anomaly." He informed her. He was beginning to wonder who he was reminding. Her or himself.

"So you say."

"We should stop by the site to check for any signs of Jane or where she may be." Loki shrugged. "I don't believe we'll find anything, but we should look."

"Let's do that now. If you don't mind. I've tried calling her a gagillion times and all I get is voicemail. Which isn't totally abnormal for Jane. She ignores me a lot now that she's all big and bad and SHIELDY. This seems different though."

"I didn't realize that Jane was working for SHIELD." Loki smirked and gave a small laugh. He was thinking of Thor, and the fact that he'd fallen in love with a woman who appeared to be brilliant. Incredibly intelligent. It seemed an odd match to him.

"What?" Darcy asked, a smile quirking up her lips a little.

"I just can't imagine Thor with such an intelligent woman. Clearly, she is smart given her association with SHIELD, and Thor is well…" Loki broke off.

"Kinda dumb." Darcy offered. And Loki laughed a little more.

"Misguided. When we were growing up, he was more concerned with physical pursuits. I on the other hand, looked inward and tried to expand my mind."

Darcy turned to look at him, and gave him a huge grin. "You know what? I can see that. I can see little Loki studying magic and learning. It's very sweet actually. I just wanna pinch my little snookums." Darcy reached over to pinch his cheek.

Loki shook his head. "Noone treats me as you do. I would never tolerate a person touching my face on Asgard, and here you do it freely." It was true. People only touched him when necessary. Women would sleep with him, but it was never warm like Darcy was. He was always a second choice, after Thor. They also never showed him any sort of affection as she was doing right now. He told himself that he shouldn't like it, but he was unable to help himself.

"You know you like it. Or at least you did last night." Darcy teased, winking at him.

"I enjoyed everything that we did last night. I've told you that I'm more than happy to repeat the act at any time. I am your servant in this."

"I kinda like that. You being my servant…only aren't so much of a servant, Mr. Bossy pants. Ordering me to do…all kinds of things"

"You enjoyed it too, Little one. Don't act coy now. It was only hours ago that you were begging me to -

Darcy reached out and put a finger on his mouth to quiet him.

"Ok. I know. I begged you to do lots of things. But we don't need to say that aloud, Perv."

Loki laughed. He enjoyed teasing her, and not in a malicious way. It felt different teasing her, not mean, but warm. Fun was not something that Loki experienced much lately. Since that fateful day, when he let the Frost Giants into Asgard, everything had gone wrong. He couldn't believe that his life would ce so improved.

"I can't help it. I warned you that I like to be in control." He reminded her. She'd very clearly enjoyed his love of control last night. Her number of climaxes alone showed him that, and her wide smile upon waking reinforced it.

"You did tell me. I'm not gonna argue or complain." Darcy pulled over to park near the site of landing.

Darcy got out of the van and Loki followed. As he watched her, he realized that he'd never seen a sight so beautiful at she was. The wind was blowing her long dark hair around her face, and she was smiling at him. There was something so free and innocent in her smile that it called it him. In so many ways he didn't understand. His feelings toward her, this tenderness was alarming. As a child he'd felt things like this, but his life experiences had since bred it out of him. To feel it now, was strange indeed.

On one of his more fatherly moments, Odin had explained to Loki that love was a powerful emotion that many never truly experienced. He also mentioned that he was lucky enough to love his wife, Frigga. Loki could only assume that love was what caused Odin to care so deeply for and commit himself to one woman, while others swapped partners easily. Maybe that was what this was - love. Darcy was smiling at him, her expression growing puzzled. She was moving slowly toward him. Today she wore a short skirt with "leggings" as she'd called them. Her feet were tucked into boots, which frankly seemed out of place in the desert, but he couldn't argue. Her legs although covered, were still on display and he liked to see them. Although, he had experienced some minor discomfort at the store when he'd noticed a male employee looking at her. A sharp glare conveying his irritation helped to turn the male employee's gaze elsewhere.

"Loki." Darcy called. She had reached him, and was now looking up at him with something more along the lines of concern now.

"This is where I landed." He looked around. "Jane does not appear to be here." He moved to search the area, but Darcy stopped him with a hand on his sleeve.

"Hey, are you ok?" Loki heard the concern in her voice and he hated that it touched him so much. He didn't want the weakness of love. He saw how soft it had made Thor. Upon finding his Jane, he'd given up his ambition to destroy their enemies and instead wanted peace. He'd also seen Odin swayed by his softer emotions. Frigga seemed to have him under her control in her finer moments. He did not want that influence in his life. Nor did he know how to return love. Suddenly, he felt a surge of his old hatred moving through him. It was an odd sensation after feeling such peace with Darcy only moments before. It was almost as if there was an energy surrounding this place. Maybe something residual, hidden from sight.

"I am fine. We should look around for any clues that may lead us to her whereabouts." Loki shrugged her hand off his shoulder and could see Darcy recoil in hurt. He knew that he shouldn't turn cold after they'd been running so hot, but it was his way. Weakness was not acceptable, and Darcy was clearly a weakness.

He clenched his jaw to stop himself from apologizing.

"Good idea. I'll go this way." Darcy told him before she turned around and wandered off.

He didn't see anything out of place. There were vague etchings on the ground; evidence of the bridge he'd come on. Somehow. He still wasn't sure how he'd achieved that, but was glad he was alive.

He studied the pattern trying to discern something familiar in them, but nothing familiar could be found. In fact, the pattern was completely different than anything he'd ever seen. It hadn't been a pattern of Asgard. It was from another realm, or even another dimension. He didn't know which, but he would try to figure it out. It would be easier with his books and resources on Asgard, but that was impossible now. He also couldn't recall ever hearing of a red bridge occurring before. They were always more of a rainbow.

Suddenly, he heard a blood curdling terrified scream come from Darcy. He immediately jumped up and ran in the direction that he knew she'd gone. When he couldn't find her, he felt an unfamiliar panic growing inside him. Terror was more like it. Where had she gone?

"Darcy!" He shouted, and waited for a reply. His fear so distracted him, that he hadn't heard the man approach.

"You look worried. You and your friend are trespassing. " Loki spun around at hearing the voice behind him.

"Where is she?" Loki asked, he still felt the terror of hearing Darcy's scream. He felt his panic growing. The man was wearing a suit, and had an earpiece in. His dark sunglasses concealed his eyes.

"She was redirected."

"Stop playing word games. Where is she?" Loki felt the anger growing in him. When that happened it sharpened his magic skills and also his genetic Jotun skills such as strength and endurance.

"Impatient, aren't you? She's fine."

"That is not the question I asked. Where. Is. She?"

"She and the van you two drove here were moved to the other side of our property." The man pointed toward a car. Loki hadn't noticed it drive up, but he'd been panicked thinking about Darcy. "Get in. We'll drive you to the same place we dropped her off."

Loki couldn't sense that this man was lying about Darcy. He got into the vehicle reluctantly. With his powers, he could easily escape if necessary.

"Who are you?" Loki asked, after a moment of silence.

"Agent Coulson. I work for "SHIELD." He handed Loki a card. "As of this morning, the land belongs to SHIELD, so don't come back. If we catch you trespassing again, we will pursue…legal action."

"Just yesterday this land was for sale. Why have you suddenly acquired it?" Loki was fishing. He was actually very good at prying secrets out of people with words. It was usually much more effective than Thor's more physical methods.

"It's beautiful. Look at the view." Agent Coulson said with a mocking smile. "There's your friend." Loki looked up and saw Darcy sitting in the van. She looked as if she'd been crying. He glared at the man once more before getting out and walking toward Darcy. She saw him and jumped out of the van and wrapped her arms around him. He returned the embrace and kissed the top of her head gently. He was unable to stop himself, even though only moments before he'd been railing at himself to resist her.

He had to convince his racing heart and mind that Darcy was fine. She was standing before him, without a mark or blemish. She was unharmed and whole. That didn't stop him from squeezing her tightly when he remembered the terror he'd felt at hearing her scream. That terror was also an emotion he wasn't sure he wanted to feel again.

"This is insane. We should probably get back in the van." Darcy said in a shaky voice.

"Yes." He agreed and reluctantly released her.

* * *

Once they were seated in the van and driving away, Darcy began to speak, but was silenced by Loki holding his finger to his lips in the classic shushing motion. This drew a smile from her, and he had no idea what he'd done to earn it, but was glad to have done so.

He moved his hands along the dashboard and found the electrical listening device. He threw it out the window.

"That's impressive. Dude was only in the car for like 15 seconds." Darcy said, her fear still evident in her voice.

"I would assume that they are very good at what they do."

"He is. I've met him before. When Thor came here, SHIELD was all over that. I mean they were here within hours."

Loki narrowed his eyes and looked at her. "So, he is your friend then?"

"Not so much…or even at all really. He stole my iPod and all of Jane's stuff last time I saw him." Darcy released a heavy sigh. "When she sold her soul and went to work for SHIELD, they gave it all back, but of course, I've never seen my iPod. I had to buy a new one."

"Why would he release you? And me for that matter? He must be suspicious about me." Loki turned to stare out the windshield.

"I told him that you were my boyfriend."

"He blindly accepted that?" Loki asked with suspicion.

"I may have also led to him to think that we had been trying to get some privacy, for some more romantic activities and that Jane mentioned this place was very secluded."

Loki turned to look at her then. "The desert is not somewhere I would choose to conduct an afternoon tryst."

"He didn't know that." Darcy said. "But I have always been curious about car sex. I've seen it in movies, read it in books, but never done the deed myself." Darcy removed one hand from the wheel and placed it on his thigh.

He swallowed and worked to show no emotion on his face, but stared pointedly at her hand. "It hardly seems safe. Anyone could see the act, which is not to my taste. Now that you have mentioned our indiscretion, I think it's best not to repeat what happened last night."

Darcy pulled into the driveway of the cafe, and laughed, clearly she thought he was joking. "You mean the most amazing sex I've ever had? That indiscretion?"

Loki just stared at her with empty eyes. He had trouble concealing his emotions from her, which he'd never experienced before. It was almost as if the site had affected himself somehow. He found himself being harsher than he even meant to. He told her coldly. "I'm glad to know that you enjoyed the activities, but they will not be repeated."

"What? You just said, like, an hour ago that you'd be happy to have sex with me again!" She yelled, and he could see that he'd hurt her deeply. Oddly, that in turn hurt him. He didn't like it and it pissed him off.

"And I would, but you seem to have attached some emotional value to our coupling." Loki said, hating the words.

Darcy pulled her hand back like he'd burned her. "Oh." Her voice got small. "I'd hate to trouble you then, with fucking the human and all. My bad. I'll just keep my emotions and my body to myself."

"That is wise." He told her.

"You are such an asshat. I thought you were different. You know that right?" Tears were forming in her eyes. "Or maybe I'm just an idiot like everyone else thinks. I give people chances…too many chances. And you, Loki. You of all people, I gave a chance to. Do you know how epically stupid that is? But I did it anyway." She shook her head, causing her hair to fly around wildly. Loki wanted to grab it and pull her into a kiss to make her forget his words, but he wouldn't do that.

"Blind trust is not a smart strategy." Loki told her, and clenched his hands into fists to keep from grabbing her.

She gave him a mocking smile. "This coming from a dude that has trusted no one? You have no idea what trust is. I'm sorry that I don't view life as something to be strategized, Machiavelli. You should trust people, Loki. You need to. Have you ever thought that might be why you have no friends? Friendship and trust go together."

"So that they can stab me in the back? No, I'll keep them where I can see them."

"Not everyone is like that. There are people that you can trust, that you can believe care about you." Darcy looked at him, her glasses had tears on them, and there was pleading in her eyes. "Loki, don't shut me out like this. I know that you feel whatever is between us. I know you do because I cannot be in this alone. I've never wanted a guy like I want you. You're important to me."

He looked down at his hands to gather his strength and the remaining feelings that the site evoked, before saying, "What can a human do for me? You'll die and I'll go on living. You could die at any moment. Why should I degrade myself with a lower life form anymore than I already have."

Her jaw dropped, and she closed her eyes, shaking her head in disbelief. Loki loathed himself in that moment more than he ever had in his life. And he'd done some pretty horrible things, but this one was the worst of all. Hurting her had hurt him. The new experience of that was terrifying, and cemented his thoughts that he needed to stop their association before it grew anymore.

"Good to know. But Loki, you can't say that no one has tried to love you. When you are alone and need someone and no one is there. That's your own fault. I offered." Darcy said tearfully. She hastily got out of the car and went into the house.

* * *

Darcy tried to not let Loki's hot and cold routine hurt her, but she wasn't doing a very good job of it. They'd spent a whole previous night making love. What had changed him from caring and playful, to horrible, she didn't know. But she hated this cold distant Loki. Darcy sighed, and brushed her hair out of her face. Right now Loki was using her computer to try and search for any information he could find on any other anomalies, or possible future bridges. How he knew about all things Earth, Darcy had no idea. She assumed it must just be part of the whole god thing he had going and she wasn't about to ask. Not when she was pissed.

She bit her lip and studied him. He was darkly handsome. You could see that there was something dark about him lying just under the surface. Something that wasn't entirely right. She knew that it should scare her. Like it was a built in alarm system to warn people to not get too close to him, but she couldn't help it. Almost as if she could see the warnings, but they didn't apply to her. She wasn't the type to fall in love at first sight, especially not with someone like him, but here she was falling for him.

She let out a soft moan and turned to head off to her bathroom. Sometimes she hated being a girl and getting all emotional. Unfortunately, she also tended to cry when her emotions got outta whack. So, she figured that crying locked in her bathroom was better than doing it out here with Loki. Especially when he'd made it clear that he was not interested in her anymore.

In the bathroom she locked the door and turned on the shower to mask any sounds she might make. Not that Loki would care anyway. She sat on the toilet and let the tears fall. Her cell phone ringing made her jump. She hadn't been expecting to hear it, and it echoed in the small bathroom. The number wasn't one that she knew, but thinking of Jane, she answered it anyway.

"Hello." She said, tears still lingering in her voice.

For a moment there was just static, and then Darcy heard a voice that made her want to cry. "Darce?" Jane's voice was a ray of sunshine in her darkness.

"Jane! Jane, oh my god! Where are you? Are you ok?" Darcy rushed, her questions blending together.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm here with Agent Coulson...and some other people." Her voice still sounded odd, as if it were far away.

"But I just saw him. Where were you?"

"They set up a lab near the landing site. I'm there. Are you ok? Coulson said you showed up with some guy that you said was your boyfriend." Jane's tone was almost accusatory. "Is there something you forgot to mention?"

"Hah. He was helping me look for you. Why have you been ignoring my calls, and where did you go anyway? I didn't see you after the whole wormhole thing." Darcy said, knowing that the term wormhole would annoy her and hopefully distract Jane from the idea of Darcy's "boyfriend".

"The force of it blew me away. I don't know how you stayed so close, but I ended up about 100 yards away. I also hit my head and was knocked unconscious." Jane explained. "When I woke up SHIELD was actually already there. Apparently they decided to follow pretty close behind me when I told them that the bridge was supposed to appear." Jane sounded annoyed about that fact. Well, Jane had agreed to work with them, what did she expect.

"You're ok though, right?"

"I'm fine. A little bump that's all."

"What about not calling me?" Darcy didn't appreciate being worried sick about her friend when she'd been fine and protected all along. "I was worried."

Jane let out an annoyed sigh. "They stole my phone. That shouldn't surprise me, but it does. I thought we'd gotten past that point."

"I don't think they ever trust anyone." _Like someone else I know. _Darcy thought to herself.

"Probably. They finally let me call you when I threatened to walk out and go check on you myself." Jane told her, and paused before asking, "so what about this man friend of yours?"

Darcy cringed. "Like I said, he took pity on me and was helping me look for you."

"Where'd you meet him?" Jane asked suspiciously.

"Oddly enough at the grocery store. We bumped into each other and got talking and he decided to be a good Samaritan and help look for you." Darcy lied, and hoped it sounded convincing.

"Seriously? That's weird. Although you can be pretty convincing when you want to be. It's a shame we got separated because there is a very attractive man here named Steve Rogers. I kinda thought you could shake him up, he's pretty straight laced. I think he needs a little crazy brought into his life."

"I could try. I'd probably just **drive **him crazy though. " Darcy noticed how foggy her pretend shower was making the room and she switched the water to cold. Leaving it on to block any noise.

"No. He'd fall in love with you. Opposites attract. It's a proven scientific fact, this is coming from a scientist. You should come and help me. I've told him stories about you and he's seems interested. Oh, and I need to ask you about the bridge. To see what you remember. Did anything come through? Any objects? I didn't find anything, but readings show that something did come through. Actually possibly more than one thing, because the readings were off the charts." Jane went into scientist mode.

"Uhm…not that I know of. Do you think it was Thor again?"

"No. I don't. I wish it were though. I can't imagine that he wouldn't contact me. He told me he'd come back for me, and I'm pretty sure he would if it were possible."

"I'm sorry. If it makes you feel better I totally agree with you. But isn't it good that the bridge is working? That means maybe he can come through soon right?" Darcy asked trying to cheer Jane up.

"I hope so. I miss him." Jane sounded on the verge of tears.

"I know. He was a cool dude. Do you remember if he mentioned his family? Maybe they could help him." Darcy asked, fishing for any information about Loki.

"He did. They sounded pretty dysfunctional."

"Yeah, he has a brother named Loki, right?"

"Thor mentioned him, yes. He was the one that sent the destroyer after us. Before that though, Thor made it sound like Loki was a good person, he'd just had a rough life. At least that's what I read between the lines."

"Rough how?" Darcy asked.

"Uhm…I remember Thor saying that Loki was the second son and was treated differently. He was also just different than Thor, but Thor told me that he loved him more because of their differences. It didn't matter to him. But that's how Thor was. He accepted everyone." Jane again sounded incredibly sad.

"He IS that way, Jane. And you will see him again. I know it." Darcy turned off the water. "So are you staying there?"

"I have to. We need to find out what came through the bridge."

"You said it was more than one person?"

"I said more than one object, but yes, it would have been more than one person. The mass was too large to be one single person."

"Okie dokie." Darcy was trying to hide her guilt. Which she wasn't particularly good at.

"Darcy, is there something you aren't telling me?" Jane asked quietly, almost like she didn't want to be overheard.

"Nothing at all. I'll keep an eye out for any large objects or people that aren't from around here." Darcy said, shocked by how good a job of lying she was doing. Loki was clearly rubbing off on her.

"Alright. I should go I guess. They're freaking out here." Jane sounded exasperated. "I thought I was panicky, but these guys are insane."

"Well, take care. And watch your back. I don't really trust them."

"I will. You too. And Darcy, please don't do anything stupid." Jane said, clearly not entirely believing her story.

* * *

a/n: Jane is alive! But all is not well, I'd suspect. I'm really kinda excited about this idea that just popped into my brain concerning Jane. So glad, because I was kinda stuck. Anyway, please continue to review! I love them all, seriously they help motivate me. And a huge, huge thanks to everyone that had reviewed so far. You guys are awesome.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I am SO sorry about not updating this. RL has been horrid lately. I've been extremely sick for the past 5 days, and before that general life issues. Sorry, but here it is…

"Jesus on a stick!" Darcy screamed. She'd opened the bathroom door to find Loki standing there, blocking her path.

He cocked his head to the side and studied her. "You were speaking with someone. Who was it?"

She made a face and then gave him a mocking expression. "Oh, what, me the little human? I was speaking with another human, so I'm pretty sure that's out of your jurisdiction."

Darcy was amused by the fact that her answer seemed to render him momentarily speechless. "It was Jane. I have excellent hearing."

"Awesome. So, what did we say then?" Darcy challenged. Asshole Loki equals irritating Darcy.

His eyes narrowed. "I couldn't hear every word. The running water was an effective tool to hide the details from me."

"Sometimes, I'm pretty brilliant."

"What did she say?"

"Guess what? That's so not your business. And guess what else. I don't have to tell you." Darcy poked him in the chest and moved past him. She looked over her shoulder at him and found him staring at her like she was crazy. Maybe she was, she didn't care anymore. Without sex, she needed something to entertain herself. Driving him crazy was fun. He began to follow her.

"You should tell me. We are in this situation together. You've helped me, and so now you are an accomplice."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Righhhhhhht. That's soooo not a convincing argument. Maybe if we were currently sleeping together or you weren't a total douche bag, I would tell you. But." Darcy paused and tapped her chin as if considering, "Nope. I'm not telling."

When Darcy turned her head to look at him, his jaw was clenched and he was advancing on her as if she were prey. She turned to look at him fully and smiled at him. Her smile triggered something dark in him because he quickened his advance and Darcy began backing up. Her retreat caused him to smile at her now. He looked so normal in jeans and a t-shirt, so sexy. Darcy chided herself for getting distracted.

She moved behind the couch to try and find some protection, but Loki was too quick. He literally seemed to move in the blink of an eye and he was on top of her. Pushing her gently against the wall. She swallowed, her body instantly reacting to being this close to him.

Despite his protests, he was obviously affected by her nearness also, she felt his bulge against her stomach.

"You cannot run from me." Loki lowered his head, until his lips were on the skin where her shoulder and neck met. He bit her gently.

"Uhm." Darcy was speechless and how being bitten could feel so erotic she didn't know, but it did.

He moved his head back up and kissed her. It started out gently, but quickly became demanding, just the way Darcy liked him. Darcy moaned and ran her hands through his hair, getting a firm grip and pulling gently. She knew he liked that. He pulled away, sucking on her bottom lip gently before ending the kiss.

"What did she say, Little one?"

The use of the endearment broke the spell and Darcy found herself angry, and again extremely sad. Suddenly, she pushed him away. She caught him by surprise and he had to brace himself to avoid falling.

"Don't you dare call me that." Darcy raised her hand and wagged her finger at him. "I swear to god, you are worse than I thought. Don't use the fact that I want you against me. That was an asshole move. Even for you, Loki. I would have told you. I was just having fun teasing."

Loki looked confused, and that frustrated Darcy even more. "Maybe it's different on Asgard, but here you only jerks make out with a woman to get the intel they want. So, don't do it again….not that you will, but don't."

Loki cleared his throat. "That is not why I kissed you. I inquired about your conversation because I am curious. Many couples talk while intimate."

Darcy narrowed her eyes and studied him.

"Couple do that, Loki." Now he looked at her oddly.

Darcy sighed and gave in. "Jane was asking me if anything came through because it looked like two things came through. Don't worry, I told her that nothing came through. I kept your secret." Darcy finished, feeling her anger deserting her and leaving sadness.

"Two?" Loki asked, he'd gone from confused to alert in a spilt second.

"That's what she said." Darcy turned away and continued into the kitchen. She grabbed a beer, and popped the top off. Loki was staring at her, but not really seeing her. She knew that he was now lost in thought. Now that she stopped to think about it, it was important that something else may have come through with him.

"Do they have any idea what it was?" Loki asked her.

"No. She didn't realize you came through, so I'm guessing they have no idea what the other thing was. They just know that the mass was too large to be one thing." Darcy took a skip of her beer, and then decided to take a long pull on it, nearly emptying it.

She smiled at the beer bottle, then looked up to see Loki watching her, but this time he was actually seeing her.

"You truly are in danger. What if they've sent something after me? You'll be in the way now. I should leave." Loki paled as he said the words. Darcy was surprised by that, he'd been convincing with his speech in the car, but he looked alarmed at the thought of her getting hurt.

Darcy shrugged, finishing the beer and throwing the bottle in the recycling bin. "Hah!" She said happily. "I've never been able to do that before! My aim is hoooooorible. I can't even get within a foot normally."

"Congratulations." Loki said mockingly. "There are more serious matters at hand though."

Darcy rolled her eyes. "Thank you, sir, I am aware of the more serious matters." Darcy bowed, and then grabbed another beer from the fridge. "So, where will you go? You'll be leaving me defenseless. All alone in the big scary world, with some unknown big bad on the loose."

"You will go to Jane." Loki decreed. Darcy couldn't help it, she laughed out loud.

"Oh will I?" She said with a fake British accent. "To Jane, you say?"

Loki glared at her. "Yes, you will. SHIELD will keep you safe. After all, it is what they are supposed to do."

"Nope. I don't want to go be locked away. I'd rather see the world end from the outside."

"Darcy, you cannot. You must go, and be safe." Loki insisted.

"Well, maybe there will be someone there to keep me company. Jane mentioned that there were other people there. Some guy named Steve Rogers. Steve really isn't a hot name, but Jane said he was buff." She shrugged. "Guess I could be convinced to go." Then she turned away from Loki, taking her beer and walking toward the couch.

Loki made a noise deep in his throat. One of irritation and frustration. It made Darcy smile to herself. With her back to him, he couldn't see her grin, and she thought that was probably a good thing. It would only make him angrier. Turning her back also meant that she couldn't see him either. It was a good thing too because at the mention of another man with Darcy, Loki's expression became feral. If she'd seen his face then, she would never tease him that way again.

"In fact, maybe I'll just call Jane back and have her send me a picture of him. That would go a long way in determining if I'd be willing to go there. To SHIELD, I mean." Darcy continued, not having looked at him.

"You will not interact with this man." Loki decreed, his voice final.

"Reeeallllly? Says who? I don't believe there is any one in my life that can have that kind of influence over me."

In an instant she felt his body pressed against her back. His mouth against her ear, "You will not befriend Steve Rogers."

Darcy fought to hide her excitement at him being so close. She knew this behavior shouldn't turn her on, but it did. "Sorry, but only a boyfriend can restrict what men I hang out with. And even then he can't be a dictator."

He remained still behind her, his breath stirring her hair. "Little one, do not try me on this. I know that you are angry at me for my treatment of you, but it is in your best interest that we do not continue intimate contact."

"Hmm…Steve Rogers. I wonder how buff she means." Darcy reached down to grab her phone and began texting Jane. As she was texting she said out loud what she was writing. "Jane-o. pls snd pic o' buff mcstuffins. I may want to come hang w/u." Slightly drunken texting wasn't always easy, or literate.

She felt Loki stiffen completely behind her. She wasn't sure he was even breathing. "Do not send your message."

"Oops." Darcy hit send and shrugged.

For a moment nothing happened, then Loki snarled. Actually snarled, deep and loudly. He pushed away from Darcy and stalked into the kitchen. Darcy was scared to look at him, so she didn't. She realized that she may have overstepped some kind of boundary and he would flip back to psycho Loki.

She grabbed her phone and started playing a game on it. Loki was stewing in the kitchen, glaring at her. She didn't see his glare, but she felt it.

Suddenly her phone beeped, and she opened the message from Jane. It was obvious Jane had taken the picture using subterfuge, but from what Darcy could tell…

"Whoa…" Darcy said in awe of Steve Rogers physique. He was insanely built, even wearing his grandpa clothes. She could see his muscles through them. Darcy had never seen that many muscles. He even seemed to outdo Thor, and that was saying something. For a moment, she was speechless, her mouth hanging open.

Loki appeared beside her and snatched the phone from her hand. He smirked at the picture. "He resembles Thor. Too many muscles and not enough brains."

Darcy finally caught her breath and looked at him. "You don't even know him." She snatched the phone back, and was surprised when she actually managed to get it. Except she had miscalculated and was now sprawled across Loki's lap. His arm went around her waist like a vise.

He gave her an evil smile. "You do not know him either. There is a type of intellect that is usually attached to a body like that.. Thor and he will not be that different."

Darcy narrowed her eyes. "That is just rude. Judging by looks, you are some creepy emo kid with a COSPLAY fetish."

"I don't know what your insult means."

"Of course you don't. You're an alien." Darcy could still feel the alcohol running through her body, although it did seem to be wearing off much faster than normal.

She could tell he was fighting a smile. "I do believe that you are the alien, not I."

"Uhm, no. And you wanted me to go hang with Janey not even like five minutes ago."  
He narrowed his eyes at her, his humor gone. "I still believe that is the wisest decision. You would be safe there. However, you will not interact with Steve Rogers."

"Why? You and I aren't a thing. At least not since you went all rude and mean. By the way, I don't care much for mean Loki."

"I have mentioned before that my behavior with you is odd."

"You know, it's not really that odd. Men are all butt holes anyway. I should have realized that alien or not, you'd still be an ass. Or just want to get a piece of ass. Hmm…" Darcy paused to consider. "Either way, you're really no different than the other asses I've dated or slept with. I guess I just liked you and ya know, expected that you would be different. Considering this weird connection thing and all."

"We do have an odd affinity for one another, but that does not mean we should form a serious attachment."

"Ugh." Darcy rolled her eyes and pushed her body away from his chest. "Ok."

"I fear to know what your acquiescence indicates."

"Hah. Big words. It means that I'll cross over to the dark side and become all SHIELDY."

"And you'll not fraternize with this man?"

"Can't guarantee that bucko. On earth, we have these things called manners. You are supposed to use them in social situations. That means that I have to be nice and talkative if I meet him. So, like it or not, I may have to be friends with Steve."

Loki's jaw clenched and Darcy had to hide a smile. She obviously did mean something to him, and that made her happy.

"If you must, but you will not sleep with him." Loki declared. His eyes had gone cold, his face serious.

"Sure, sure." Darcy said and got up, but before she could Loki grabbed her arm at the elbow and pulled her around to look at him. Her face was only inches from his.

"No, Darcy. I mean it. Do not sleep with him. I don't share things of value to me. I may not appreciate that you have been thrown into my life, but I will not entirely give you up either." Where before his eyes were cold in their sincerity, now they were hot. Burning Darcy with so much more than should be possible for knowing each other for such a short time.

"Ok." Darcy agreed simply. There wasn't much else to say. Darcy knew they had something. Loki let go of her wrist.

She called Jane and asked if she could come stay after all, and Jane quickly agreed. She said that, "Like it or not, Darcy was staying with shield. They'd screwed her out of her assistant once, and she wouldn't let them screw her out of Darcy again."

That declaration had been new. Darcy didn't realize that Jane actually wanted to take Darcy with her to SHIELD, but that is what Jane just said.

That realization made Darcy miss Jane. She wanted to talk to her about everything with Loki. She wanted to know if this was what happened with Thor. Because maybe, just maybe, Jane would actually understand what was now happening in her life. She also wanted to make sure that Jane was in fact ok, because she sounded somewhat frazzled on the phone. Although she couldn't blame her because she was probably under an enormous amount of stress.

She packed a suitcase and paused at the door. She turned to say goodbye to Loki, but he was suddenly looming in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders and squeezed gently. Then he just stared at her. His eyes traveling her face down her body and back up again. Now he was staring at her with a sadness in his eyes.

"What?" Darcy asked, the silence was making her uncomfortable.

"I apologize for having sex and becoming cold. I began to think that you were in danger. I have shared part of myself, of my history that few know. I do feel this odd connection with you; however, I am not sure that it is wise to pursue it at this moment."

"You're probably right. But you do realize that we could both die tomorrow and I would be pissed if we didn't get to do it again just because you were scared." Darcy said, knowing that it might piss him off, but she was being honest. After all, she might never see him again.

Just as she'd expected, his nostrils flared before he spoke. "Gods fear no one. Little one, I know that you have experienced loss. A feeling so deep that it pulls you inside of it and holds you there until you are no longer yourself or whole. You spoke of your sister's death, and how it made you feel." He moved one hand to cup her cheek. "I know not why, or how, but if we continue our relationship, you will become more dear to me than anything in all the realms. If anything should happen to you I would become…unhinged."

Darcy felt her heart drop, and she began to deny it, but Loki interrupted her with a sad smile. "No, I know this about myself. Earlier you spoke of love, and very few beings have loved me in my life."

Darcy paused, tears in her eyes. "So," she began, but had to stop for a moment to gather herself and accept what he was saying. "So, we'll never be together again?"

"I'm afraid not."

"Oh." Darcy felt a tear slide down her cheek. Loki's thumb swept over it to wipe it away.

"I am sorry, Little one." He said, and Darcy knew he meant it.

"S'ok." She mumbled and pulled away from him. She picked up her suitcase. Throwing the keys his way, she opened the door and left.

Please review. I'm begging! I know that I took WAY to long to update last time. Easter is this weekend and I will be spending a lot of family time, but I will update within a week.


	5. Chapter 5

Don't own. No Loki here, but he will reappear soon.

* * *

"I'm Steve." The behemoth of a man said as he approached Darcy. He looked even bigger and more muscled in person.

"I'm Darcy." She shook his hand. "Jane was totally right. You are a very sexy man and totally ripped."

Steve gave her a small smile. "Thank you, ma'am."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "No, ma'am" She said.

He looked at her puzzled. "I'm sorry. I don't understand what you mean."

"I mean don't call me ma'am. It's cool, I get it - respect and all, but it makes me feel old."

"You're not old." He said, his voice tinged with sadness.

"Not really, nope." Darcy rocked on her feet, not really liking the sadness she saw in the young mans eyes. What was with all the men around her lately? Since when was she a seriously sad man magnet. "Some days though I feel pretty ancient. You're not old either there bucko."

"I'm older than you think." He said enigmatically.

"Darcy!" Jane shouted from down the hall and came running toward her.

"Yay, Jane! I'm so glad you're ok!" Darcy said as they pulled each other into hug.

"Me too. I was so worried. I woke up with a killer headache, and you weren't anywhere."

"I'm sorry I left you, Jane. But I looked, I promise I really did. I just couldn't find you." Darcy was still a little guilty about that fact.

"It's ok. I'm fine, you're fine." Jane said, "Now we just have to figure out this mystery."

"You sound like Nancy Drew. Off to solve a mystery!" Darcy said, and surprisingly Steve gave a laugh.

"I know those books. They were really for dames though." Steve smiled so widely at Darcy that she had to smile back. Mentally she thought to herself, _Dames_?

"Yeah, I saw the movie when it came out. It sucked."

"Anyway." Jane said and smiled at the two of them. "I'm glad you're ok. We were all worried that you had been pulled into the vortex. You being here now is wonderful. I could use your help."

"Of course. Gopher extraordinaire! I am at your service."

"I'm more interested in what you've been up to and what you remember." Jane said, and Darcy knew that she wasn't going to let it drop so easily.

"Not much. Just relaxing. Getting back to my good old Darcy self."

"With your new man friend?" Jane asked, and Darcy heard Steve make a small sound. She turned to look at him, but he averted his face at the last second. Before he did though, she would have sworn she saw something like disappointment there.

"We really are just friends. And not even that so much anymore. He was being a good citizen and helping me look for you. Good Samaritan and all that."

"Ok, Darcy. If you insist." Jane narrowed her eyes. "So, you're certain that nothing happened. You're not forgetting something or purposely not mentioning it?"

"Wow, Jane." Darcy said, and didn't really answer. Jane's mood suddenly switched. Jane gave a heavy blink.

"Darcy, I have to go back to the lab, but Steve will show you around. You have a room somewhere." Jane said, then turned to leave. Her behavior was very strange to Darcy.

"Ok, Jane. Bye, Jane." Darcy said to empty air and shook her head.

"She's seemed distracted. They brought her in unconscious, she woke up after a few hours. She was speaking nonsense. She came around after a short rest." Steve told Darcy.

"Nonsense? Like what?"

"Honestly, Miss Lewis, it sounded like another language. Something I've never heard of."

"Darcy. And Jane only knows English. Probably just the head trauma."

"Probably. Should I show you around?" He asked and held out his arm. Darcy smiled and tucked her hand into the crook of his arm. His manners were very old world, and Darcy liked it. Especially after the way Loki had been treating her.

"Thank you, Mr. Rogers." Darcy said then let out peals of laughter. "Mr. Rogers."

"Steve." He corrected with a wide grin. "Why is that funny?"

"Oh, I'm tired; therefore, everything is funnier than normal. Also, it's a really old children's show. About this guy and he'd sing songs and wear sweaters." She noticed Steve's look. "Yeah, it's really not that funny now that I'm actually thinking about it. But when I said it, I was amused."

"Should I watch it?"

"How haven't you? I mean, it's on you tube if you want to."

"I don't have knowledge of this era's technology. " _Again with the odd comments,_ Darcy thought.

"You really aren't missing that much. It's gotten all about me, and what I'm doing. I mean Twitter - who really cares if you are eating an egg salad sandwich?"

"That seems invasive. You would lose your privacy. If I'm honest with you, I am behind the times in many ways." Steve confessed quietly.

"It's ok. I kinda like it. You're very polite."

"Well, then, shall we get to it?" He asked and they began walking, her arm entwined in his.

After touring the facility, Darcy was left impressed. They managed to erect a whole entire lab in a very short amount of time. It was also seriously blinged out. It had any sort of technology you could think of. Of course, her room was in a trailer separate from the rest of the compound. She should be grateful for the privacy, but it felt a little like being the red headed stepchild.

Steve was very nice though. He was odd, with his old sayings and manners. Just the fact that he had any manners was different for Darcy. She liked it.

She was currently searching for Jane. She found her in one of the many labs. She was staring intently at a screen. Columns of numbers were flashing rapidly on the screen and Darcy had no idea how that could possibly mean anything to anyone, but Jane was watching it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

* * *

"Hey, Jane." Darcy called, and Jane didn't even move.

"Hello, Darcy. I'm busy right now, do you think we can hang out later?" Jane's voice was odd. It was her voice, but it was forced, the pronunciation was wrong.

"You ok?" Darcy walked over and tried to put her hand on Jane's forehead. Jane jerked away quickly and gave Darcy a hard glare. It was an expression Darcy had never seen on Jane's face. Frankly, it was somewhat terrifying.

"I'm fine. I'm busy working." The glare continued.

"Ok. Chill out. I know you want Thor back, but you need to drop the bitch stare." Darcy said, she herself was getting mad now.

"I'm busy working." Jane repeated.

Darcy shook her head. "Ok, fine. But take a break and eat. You're turning into an emaciated pod person." Darcy left the room feeling disgusted. She knew Jane wanted Thor back, but that was ridiculous. Luckily, she literally ran into Steve. He caught her in his arms, and Darcy found herself pressed against his chest. After she was steady, he gently removed their bodies from touching. He looked at her with a concerned expression.

"Dude. You are seriously cut. You may not be technologically savvy, but you are muscle savvy. You should be my personal trainer." Darcy said.

He gave her a smile and shook his head. "You seem to be in fine shape."

"A compliment? Thank you very much. I'm not bony enough for fashion these days."

"I've noticed that in the periodicals and on the television. I can't say that I agree with it."

Darcy smiled at him. "You're telling the truth. You're a cool guy, Steve." He grinned at the compliment, but turned his brow crinkled with his next question.

"Are you ok? You came out of that room pretty fast."

"I'm fine, but Jane…" Darcy shook her head. "Jane is acting weird. Totally turning into a pod person. I think I'm gonna have to throw pop tarts at her to get her to eat."

"She'll be fine."

"I hope so because we've been through a lot together." Darcy said, causing Steve to gave her a half grin.

"She's lucky to have you." He said.

"So, I was thinking about going to a movie or something. I know I just met you and so this might be wierd, but do you wanna come with? Before she went all pody, Jane mentioned that you have been stuck here helping her."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea. People around here are worried that there are threats lingering. They're afraid that something is out there. "

"Yeah, that other "thing" that Jane mentioned. What do they think it is?"

Steve shrugged his shoulders. "They don't know. They assumed it was a being, or two. Creatures of some sort, but so far they haven't been able to find anything."

"That is so strange. Mystery!" Darcy said, a horrible liar.

He turned his head and looked to her, "It is. What do you think happened? You were there that night. Jane was very concerned for you when she finally woke up."

"Oh, you know. Something came through, blah, blah, blah."

"Did you see anything? Aside from the red light Jane mentioned, of course."

"Uhm….you know, I may have seen something, but I'm not sure what." Darcy hedged.

"Ms. Lewis, I like you, but I can't help but feel like you aren't being honest with me." Steve said, and actually managed to look hurt.

She paused and studied his face, trying to decide what she could tell him. He looked like someone you could trust, and Darcy desperately needed a confidant. She'd been hoping she would be able to talk to Jane, but she was singlemindedly pursuing her purpose and wouldn't even look at Darcy.

"Do you happen to know a place where we can go to talk without the spooks hearing us?" Darcy leaned close to Steve to ask.

"I think we could figure something out. We could go for a drive."

"I'm pretty sure that eye patch has bugged all the cars."

"I have a private vehicle that isn't bugged." Steve told her with a mischievous grin.

" How can you be sure? He's very crafty."

"I have my ways. I also like my privacy."

"Lead on then." Darcy said eagerly.

They were interrupted when Steve's cell phone started to ring. He frowned an pulled it out of his pocket. "I hate this thing. I remember when you could actually get away from people. They couldn't reach you on the phone anytime they wanted to."

Darcy wrinkled her brow. "I know, I hate it too. But they can be kinda awesome too. Or you could turn it off."

"Fury would love that. He'd still use it find me. He was very clear about that that when he explained how they worked." Steve shook his head, and answered the phone.

"Rogers." Steve's expression went straight from relaxed to serious. "Yes, sir. We'll be right in." Another pause. "No, I'm with Ms. Lewis. I'll bring her with me." He looked at Darcy. "I understand that, but she might be able to help. She is very close with Jane." Another paused, and then Steve hung up.

"We have to go back. Fury said that Jane found something."

"Ugh. That sucks." Darcy shook her head.

"Maybe not. Maybe they figured out what came through."

Darcy gulped and gave a very unenthusiastic "Yay".

* * *

a/n: Thanks for all the reviews and reading this! I love them, please leave some more! Thanks again!


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: I am sorry it's taken so long. Again, RL has been ridic. My sister's wedding, papers, tests and work - oh my! Anyhoo. Don't own and enjoy!

* * *

"Ms. Lewis. You're here because the Captain says that you should be here. I'm not sure I agree with the decision, but here you are. Keep your mouth shut, what is said in this room does not leave. If it does, I will be very unhappy with you and you don't want to find out what happens then." Director Fury barked at Darcy as soon as she walked in the room.

"Gotcha." Darcy said winking and giving he a thumbs up. "Whoa whose captain? Am I the captain?"

"Good." Fury said, ignoring the question. Then immediately turned to face Jane. "What'd you find? Please, tell me it's good news." Fury studied Jane for a moment. What he saw was not good. She looked like hell. "After we are through here, you are going to your quarters and taking a nap. You look like hell. I know that you want to solve this, but we won't solve anything if you are delirious with exhaustion. Or dead."

"What? I -" Jane began to argue.

"No." Fury said in a tone that brooked no argument.

Jane glared at him with such hostility that Darcy backed away from her.

"I found out that something came through. A large metal object shaped with two spikes on it." Jane finally spoke her voice filled with anger.

"I thought you said that something came through and it was large, maybe even two large objects?" Steve said.

"I made a mistake. The object we need is large, and metal. The metal projections are possibly curved slightly."

"An artifact?" Fury asked.

"Yes. An artifact. Protrusions, shiny metal. Probably heavy." Jane described. Darcy froze, that sounded like Loki's helmet. The helmet she helped him lug back to the diner. Her sudden stillness drew Steve's attention. He gave her an inquiring look, but she looked away as quickly as she could. She had a feeling that he wouldn't drop it so easily.

"Ms. Foster, I think it's great that you've figured out that we need an artifact, but I don't understand how you made such a large mistake. You said that something huge came through earlier. I find it hard to believe that suddenly you have decided there is only one item and a small one at that." Fury said.

Jane exhaled loudly. "I told you that I made a mistake. I need that object! I mean, WE need that object."

"No. I think you need to relax. Take a break and come back to this later."

"I will not. I am working on this now!" Jane's voice gradually rose until she yelled NOW at Fury.

"No. You're not. This is obviously too much of a strain on you."

Jane moved toward Fury with hatred in her eyes and an intent to harm. Fury didn't even blink, but he raised his hand to stop her movement. "Rethink that decision, Ms. Foster." Jane paused and leveled a glare at him.

"I will go rest for exactly one hour." Jane looked at her watch and began to walk away, but was stopped by Fury.

"You will rest for 6 hours. That is not a suggestion. It's an order."

She made a sound of disgust, "Fine." Jane said and then stormed out.

"Wowza." Darcy said looking from Steve to Fury.

"**That **is an understatement, Ms. Lewis." Fury shook his head. "I haven't known her to act like this. She's always seemed like such a nice person. Dedicated, but not insane."

"I know. And I think she's lying about this artifact." Steve said, with pursed lips. "Earlier she was adamant that multiple large items came though and suddenly it's one item? That sounds fishy."

"That's not Jane." Darcy said pointing at Jane's retreating figure, causing both men's eyes to focus on her like laser beams. "I mean, Jane is dedicated but not psychotic. She hit Thor with a car and all, but she's never hurt someone on purpose. And she sure was walking at you with a purpose - to rearrange your face. I'm not sure what is wrong with her, but something is up."

Fury studied Darcy before speaking, "Are you sure that it's not just sleep deprivation and stress?"

"It could be, but she's been both of those before and she's never acted like this. This is like a whole new level of crazy for her."

"Well, I think we should see what she's like after those six hours she promised." Steve commented, but added. "Maybe we should limit her access to the lab until then."

Fury put his hands on his hips and shook his head. "My best scientist has gone mad, one of my best men is refusing to get with the times, and now I have a side kick with snark as my barometer on the said scientist. This is not my day." Fury glared at both Steve and Darcy before leaving the room.

"I'm definitely not his best man or a scientist. Guess that leaves barometer. Never been one of those before." Darcy said and moved to sit on the edge of a computer desk.

"I feel out of place here. That accusation was for me." Steve shook his head and sat next to her. Their hips were touching slightly.

"It's hard to feel like you belong with SHIELD. He calls you Captain I take it?" Darcy looked over at him.

"Yes. I...used to be in the army. My situation is more complicated than that." Steve said and looked felt like he wanted to say more, but he held back and she wished he wouldn't.

"Well, seeing as I'm a barometer and all, you can tell me things."

Steve smiled at that. "A barometer senses atmospheric pressure."

"You're blowing hot air my way, so I'm obviously working correctly." Darcy quipped and bumped him with her shoulder.

"You're hiding things too, Ms. Lewis."

For once Darcy didn't correct him on her name. "You caught that huh?"

"You weren't very subtle. Have you seen the object that Jane is looking for?"

"Is this room safe?"

"I think so. Fury has cameras in here, but no sound. He said something about interference from all the technology and fears about corporate spies."

"Was he telling the truth?"

"I think so. I've seen the footage of the lab, there's never sound with it."

"Well, hold on to your butts. It's a good secret."

"My butt?" Steve looked puzzled.

"It's a nice butt. I'd have to be blind not to notice, but it's a quote from Jurassic Park."

"Is that a film?"

"Holy crapola! You haven't seen Jurassic Park? I love that movie. Dinosaurs go Roar!"

Steve gave her a half grin, "You're getting off track."

"I do that a lot. You need to put it on your list. So, skip Mr. Rogers, but definitely hit up Jurassic Park."

Steve just continued to smile at her and wait for her to continue.

"Fine. I think I know what Jane is looking for. I don't think that SHIELD needs it. I get the feeling that Jane is aboard the crazy train. She probably shouldn't have it."

"I agree with that. I may work for SHIELD, but I don't trust them and Jane is not acting like herself right now."

"You've got smarts, kid! There's hope for you yet!" Darcy said with a teasing grin.

"We should get it. I have a place we can hide it. Eventually it will fall into someone's hands. I believe the key is keeping it away from Jane. What do you think is wrong with her?"

Darcy shrugged. "She's definitely not herself. I haven't ever seen her even remotely close to this. When Thor left she wasn't like this."

"She seemed like a nice lady. It leads me to think that something significant is wrong."

"Have they checked her out? Is everything ok? Maybe they missed something."

Steve shook his head. "I doubt it. They performed every test imaginable and it took a long time. Up until now, she's just seemed tired, this seems different."

"Maybe the sleep will help. I've never seen her work this hard for something before. Even while she was searching for Thor, she wasn't cray cray like this. Maybe she could just be exhausted."

"I thought Thor was top-secret special clearance. You keep mentioning him." Steve said, and gave her a mischievous smile.

"Oh, uhm..uhm…yeah." Darcy stuttered. "You caught me. I have a big mouth. I mean, I just assumed that you knew about that."

"I know some of it. I've heard details from Clint. He was one of the SHIELD agents there."

"He's probably not supposed to talk about it either." Darcy said and looked at a piece of fluff on her pants.

"We do though. One SHIELD employee to another. He mentioned a brunette assistant."

"What else did he say?" Darcy was now curious, and when she saw Steve's blush her curiosity grew. "What? Tell me!"

He cleared his throat. "He said that there was, and I'm quoting him, 'crazy hot assistant with glasses' that worked for her. He may have also mentioned other assets of yours."

"My boobs. It's always my boobs." Darcy shook her head in disgust. Steve's blush deepened, but he remained silent. "So you're sure you have a place that's safe?"

"I guess. If not, at least let me see the object. We can try to figure out what is so special about it."

"K. I guess we should go on then." Darcy said, and got up to leave.

* * *

When Loki didn't answer the phone, Darcy assumed that he had made good on his promise and hit the road. That he'd really left her without even looking back hurt her and she momentarily had to close her eyes against the tears. Asshat.

Opening the door and not finding him there hurt her even more. She'd held onto that tiny piece of hope that he'd be here. Her shoulder's slumped.

"You ok?" Steve asked, reaching out to grab her slumping shoulder.

"Fine. I just realized that he may have taken it with him. It was his."

"The guy that helped you look for Jane? Darcy, there is more that you aren't telling me."

"I know. I'll tell you later. Let's just say that I'm here and he's gone."

"I'm sorry." Steve said and squeezed her shoulder gently.

"I know. Thanks. I hope it's here somewhere. I guess just poke around a little bit."

"Roger that." Steve said then moved off toward the kitchen.

Darcy decided to tackle her bedroom. She walked in and was shocked to see the helmet on the bedside table. She moved toward it and felt something else in the room with her. It wasn't a someone, it was something. Darcy jerked her head and looked around the room trying to find the source of her discomfort. She couldn't find anything, but the hair on the back of neck was sticking up.

She looked at the helmet, and was about to rush forward to grab it, when she was jerked away roughly, and thrown on the bed. A hand covered her mouth. She tried to scream, but when she looked up and found herself staring into beautiful green eyes, the sound died in her throat.

"Do not touch the helmet. Something is wrong with it. I believe a spirit has chosen to inhabit it."

He pulled his hand away, and relaxed his grip on Darcy allowing her to free her hand and slap him repeatedly on his back.

"What the fuck?" Darcy hissed.

"Do not yell or I will be forced to gag you." Loki told her.

"Oh, you wish, Perv. I thought you were leaving?" Darcy couldn't keep the anger out of her voice.

"I did consider that as a course of action, but I decided it was wiser to stay here. After all, this is where the portal opened." Loki wasn't totally uninterested laying on top of her. She could feel a growing bulge pressed again she hip.

She gritted her teeth and tried to stop her body from responding. "Get off me. I'm not going to scream or anything so you can just chill your life."

"That makes no sense, little one. How does one chill their life? I'm already cold enough as it is."

"Your heart is cold. I know that for sure." She said whispering furiously. "Get off. We need that helmet. Jane is acting all weird and wants it."

Loki clenched his jaw. "We?" He said then turned his head slightly as if listening. He narrowed his eyes as Darcy. "Who is with you?"

"Steve." Darcy said and felt satisfaction when his jaw clenched even further and he gritted his teeth.

"You play a dangerous game with an innocent man's life." He finally spit out and Darcy rolled her eyes.

"We've so already had this discussion. You don't get to recommend whether or not I be friends with a dude. That's not something that's done in the friend zone."

"Darcy…" He started, but trailed off into silence. "You seek my helmet? As does Jane?"

"Yeah. Jane's turned all pody, and was freaking out about getting it. I got the feeling that she was totally lying about the whole thing because she's saying that it was the only thing that came through the portal. I mean, weird right? She has to know that's a lie."

A look of worry passed over Loki's face, but he quickly hid it. "Jane may be beyond our help."

* * *

Thank you so much for continuing to read! I mean it. I'm sorry for the random updates. I overestimated the free time I'd have. So, please review! Also, I know Tom Hiddleston's eyes are blue, but I'm pretty sure Loki's are supposed to be green? Hope so, because I gave him green eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

Don't own. Also, holy cow this is longer than normal. Enjoy!

* * *

"Whoa no. No way buddy. She's my friend! We are so helping her. At least I am. I know that you have your commitment issues and all and don't exactly care what happens to us puny little humans, but I'm not about to let her just die. Or whatever it is that's wrong with her." Darcy stopped her rant to give Loki a quizzical look. "What is wrong with her?"

Loki inhaled deeply. "I cannot say for sure, but I worry that she has been possessed by the Lare."

"Who's Larry?"

"No a who, but a what. It's much more than a ghost. In ancient times, the Lare were worshiped and offerings were made in their name. Some of them offered their protection to the races, while others were more malicious on nature. Over the years, they have been forgotten. Like many ancient powers, I fear they have grown tired of being treated thusly."

"I don't get it." Darcy said, then tried to blow a piece of hair off her face. She failed, and when she did Loki reached up and gently brushed it behind her ear. Her traitorous heart gave a small leap at that. "Why would it choose Jane. I mean if they're as powerful as you seem to believe why don't they just come and possess everyone?"

"They were sealed in the distant regions in the cosmos. Odin thought it would be safe to lock them away and yet let them remain free in a way. That appears to have failed."

"Ok. But how did they get to Jane?"

"I don't know how, but they created the bridge." Loki hesitated a moment before answering and Darcy knew he was holding something back.

"Yeah. No, you're not telling me all of it. Spill." Darcy said.

He looked at her considering. "I have an idea of how they may have achieved it, but it's just a possibility. I was completely drained after coming though the bridge. That is not normal for me. I usually suffer no ill effects from the travel between realms. While I had been wandering aimlessly after…I fell from the bi-frost, I shouldn't have been quite so incapacitated."

"So, what do you mean?"

"I was lost. I could have been in any of the realms. It's possible the Lare may have found me and used my power to access a portal."

Darcy swallowed. "So how many of them are here?" She whispered, looking at the helmet thinking that the Lare may be able to understand her even though it was locked in the helmet somehow.

"From what I can tell only two. However from what you are telling me of Jane, they appear to be attempting to open another portal. One must need the other or it would already be done."

"Ahem." Steve cleared his throat from the doorway. "I'm assuming he didn't leave town?"

Darcy turned her head and smiled at him. "Nope. He couldn't bear to be away from my lovely face. Right snookums?"

Loki slowly turned his head to look at Steve. The look he gave the man was not friendly. Loki actually reached out and wrapped a hand around Darcy's shoulder. It was a clear warning that she was not available for Steve. It caused Steve to grin.

"I don't want to get involved in a lover's quarrel here. I'm just helping Darcy search for a helmet." Steve held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You cannot take the helmet." Loki told him. Darcy gently moved her shoulder's in an attempt to get Loki off of her. He wouldn't budge.

"Loki can you get off of me?" Darcy asked him, then pushed at his chest with her hands.

"Oh, look. There's the helmet." Steve pointed at it and moved to get it. Loki jumped off of Darcy and grabbed Steve pushing him away from the helmet. Steve appeared surprised and was about to fight back, but Loki spoke.

"You must not touch the helmet either. The Lare in possession of your body would wreak havoc on anyone it met. Your enhanced strength and abilities would render it almost invincible. I sense you are a hard man to kill. Although there are ways." Loki said, and moved off of Steve giving him a little breathing room.

"How do you know that?" Steve asked, shock evident on his face.

"I can sense these things. You are different, I know not how, but I can feel it nonetheless."

Steve still looked shocked by Loki's pronouncement, and Darcy looked at him through new eyes.

"So that was your secret? You're like a superhero?" Darcy asked. She had moved to a sitting position on the bed.

He took a moment to answer. "I was given a serum to create a super solider. I suppose it worked because here I am." He looked disturbed by Loki announcing his secret and slightly vulnerable.

"Are you ok?" Darcy asked, then got up to attempt to comfort him. She put a hand on his bicep and would have hugged him except that she saw Loki move out of the corner of her eye. He was about to step between them. She didn't hug Steve, but she shot a glare at Loki. He just glared right back at her.

Steve looked at her with serious and sad eyes. "I'm fine. Thank you for being nice about it."

"I'll always be nice to you. You're pretty cool for a superhero." Darcy gave him a smile.

"Thanks."

Loki shifted his stance, drawing their attention. "No one can touch the helmet except for me. And I am hesitant to touch it without a barrier between it and myself."

"Got it. I won't touch it. I heard some of your conversation with Darcy about the Lare. I've never heard of them, but from what you said it does sound a lot like Jane. She's not acting at all like herself. She's changing her story and -

Steve stopped mid-sentence, realizing something.

- you came through. You're one of the things that she was looking for."

Loki took a moment to study Steve more closely. "Smart and strong. Admirable traits. Yes, I was pulled into the bridge when they used me to create it."

"So why aren't you possessed?" Darcy asked Loki.

"Before the Lare were banished, all Asgardian's were given a treatment to guard against possession. There had been a few costly occasions where one of us were possessed. It did not end well."

"A treatment? Can I get one, and Steve?" Darcy didn't address the fact that he'd included himself in the statement, "One of us." She was glad to hear him say it even if it was a slip of the tongue.

"I do not have a recipe for it and it can only be done under a wayward moon. That is something that occurs rarely on Asgard, and never on Midgard."

"An Asgardian?" Steve said, he'd listened quietly until now. "You're from Asgard?"

"I was raised there. And now I am here." Loki said without elaborating at all. Steve got the point that the topic was off limits.

Darcy was studying the helmet. "So this may sound weird, but I almost feel that sucker sending off waves of hate. It's making me antsy."

Loki looked as if he'd just had an epiphany. "Of course. I cannot be possessed, but I can be influenced. I should have recognized my actions for what they were." He said almost to himself, but he was looking at Darcy.

"Am I supposed to understand that?" Darcy asked.

"The Lare are capable of possessing, but also of simply influencing. They tend to radiate their emotions very strongly and latch onto any creature nearby."

"I didn't feel that when I was with Dr. Foster." Steve said questioningly.

"I did." Darcy said, then felt s twinge of sadness thinking about her friend.

"Some are more susceptible than others. You're enhanced genes may offer you a sort of natural protection, but I do not suggest tempting fate. The fates are a cruel lot." Loki said the looked up at the ceiling as if looking toward the heavens.

"So how do we save Jane?" Darcy asked.

"I'm not sure we can. It would be safer to kill the Lare within her. Removing it will be difficult and dangerous. Killing her while inhabited is the safest option."

"No." Darcy and Steve both shouted at Loki.

"Yes, well. I will think and try to come up with another option. There may not be one though. Without my books and the resources of Asgard, I am left with only my memory."

"Killing Jane is not even an option. I mean, like not even a consideration." Darcy said quickly. Steve nodded his agreement.

Loki ground his teeth, Darcy could see him getting angry. "You would sacrifice the world for one person?"

"Jane is my friend."

"I had hoped that you have a little more foresight than that. You're friend is smart, she would understand the implications and wish for her death."

"No." Darcy said firmly, and Loki started towards the helmet.

"I will not argue anymore. What is necessary is necessary. I have agreed to try, but there maybe nothing else to do." Loki looked at her and picked up the helmet. She knew he was trying to be nice to her. He was fighting his instincts to insist he was right, but it wasn't enough for her.

"We are NOT killing Jane!" Darcy yelled at him, and a look of pure hatred entered his eyes. For a moment he just stared at her, then suddenly he put the helmet on his head. Now his eyes scared Darcy so much that she instinctively went to Steve. He put his arm around her and held her tightly to his side.

"Sir, you need to take the helmet off." Steve said calmly hoping to diffuse the situation.

Loki smiled and it was chilling. "You command me?" Loki moved slowly to face the two of them head on.

"Not yet. Right now I'm asking you to take the helmet off." Steve was still calm, but Darcy knew he was ready to spring at any moment. His body was tense.

"You instruct me, while you lay your hands on something that is mine." His narrowed his gaze looking at his arm around Darcy, while continuing to smile his scary smile. "I think not."

"Loki. Please take off the helmet." Darcy said, fear entering her voice.

"Do you know that I can sense your fear, Darcy. It shouldn't excite me, but it does. I'm enjoying finally having power over you after you've had it over me. Almost from the moment we met you had power over me. But not anymore."

Darcy shook her head. She didn't really know what to say to that. She'd always felt powerless when it came to Loki. "Why don't you take off the helmet and we can talk about it?"

He dropped the smile and turned his attention back to Steve. "Unhand her now."

"I'm protecting her from you. I'm not letting you touch her."

Loki let out a small laugh. "You may be enhanced, but you are no contest for a god."

"There is only one God, and I don't think he dresses like that." Steve said, and Darcy saw the anger flare in Loki's eyes again.

"Hey! Seriously, take off the fucking helmet!" Darcy yelled, hoping to snap Loki out of whatever this was.

Loki ignored her, and continued to glare at Steve. "I will ask you one more time. Unhand her."

Steve began to deny his request, but Darcy reached up and put a hand on his chest. Loki made a sound deep in his throat. Before those sounds had turned her on, but this one scared her. It was different, and not aimed at her. It was meant to scare.

"Steve, it's ok. I don't want you to get hurt because of me." She turned to look at Loki. "If he releases me, will you let him go? Please, Loki."

He studied her for a moment. "Yes. I agree to your terms." Loki said.

"Darcy, I'll let go of you, but I won't leave you. Not here with him." Steve said while looking down at her.

"You have to. I'm pretty sure that he won't hurt me, but honestly right now, I think he'll kill you. I can't let that happen. Please, please just go Steve." Darcy said, and felt tears in her eyes. She didn't use to be this weepy, but here she was crying again.

Steve took a deep breath, and she could tell that it went against everything that he believed. "Fine." Steve let go of Darcy and stepped away. He was about to leave the room when Loki pounced. He hit Steve's head, and there was a sickening thud. Steve crumpled to the floor and Darcy could see blood oozing out of a wound there.

"What are you doing?" Darcy shrieked, then began to go towards Steve. Loki grabbed her, stopping her. She was dangling in the air, her back pressed tightly against his chest.

"You are a siren. You call men to their deaths. Your beauty draws them in like a moth to flame. I cannot abide this. I struggle against my attraction to you, but I realize now it was all in vain." He whispered in her ear. His hand stretched out over her abdomen, and he moved it lower. He stopped with two fingers in the waistband of her jeans.

"Loki, please. This is the helmet. I thought you said you couldn't be possessed." She said, then desperately added, "Don't do something that you can't undo. We've been here already. This isn't something that I could ever forgive you."

"But I don't even need my magic to make you want me. That was true at first, but now I know all your secret places, your weak spots. Be my queen. I am strong enough to rule this world, as I should rule Asgard."

Darcy moved quickly and elbowed his hard in the chest. It couldn't have hurt him, but she must have surprised him because she loosened his grip on her, and she was able to squirm free. She ran toward the hallway closet where she kept a baseball bat. She knew she wouldn't have been able to make it any further.

She grabbed it and waited for him to round the corned. When he did she swung with all her strength at his head. She was trying to dislodge the helmet, but really she'd take anything she could get.

The bat hit his head making a loud echoing ringing noise and he swayed slightly to the left, leaning on the wall. The helmet though didn't budge.

Darcy grabbed a jacket and moved to try to get the helmet off his head. He turned to look at her and she saw her Loki peeking back, but just as quickly the angry Loki was back in place.

"You strike me? You think to hurt me?" He laughed, "I think not." He said, though he was still leaning against the wall. She moved toward him with the jacket and before she could get to him, he yanked the jacket out of her hands.

"Noooo." She said softly in despair. She didn't want to touch the helmet, but she would. Possession or not, she had to save both herself and Loki. Not to mention everyone else would be in the path of Loki's destruction.

She took a deep breath and looked at Loki sadly, with both tears and fear in her eyes.

"Loki, I love you. I shouldn't but I do." She said, and he paused to look at her. His brow crinkled and again she saw her Loki in his eyes.

She reached for the helmet, and Loki realized her intent. Concern filled his gaze, but she couldn't stop. Her Loki was obviously in there, but not totally in control - not the one with the upper hand.

"No, Darcy!" He yelled and reared back. His head collided with the corner of the wall and the helmet was pushed off his head, it clattered to the floor loudly.

Darcy's momentum carried her toward it, but Loki somehow grabbed her arm and pulled her to him before she actually touched it.

She looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. That's when she knew that she loved Loki more than even she realized.

"I am so sorry, Little one." He said, softly. His hands were shaking as he pulled her tightly to his body. His unsteady breath softly moved her hair.

She swallowed back a sob, and put her hand on the back of his head, cradling him to her. She looked ahead, over his shoulder at the helmet. She hated the thing. There was no way that Jane could ever have it. And she began to worry that maybe Loki was right when he insisted that there was no real way to save Jane. Obviously the Lare were more powerful that she could have imagined.

* * *

a/n: This chapter seriously just poured out. Which is always so exciting! I used the Cap's quote from Avenger's because it was awesome. I really hope you like it and thanks to everyone that is reviewing. I sincerely appreciate the reviews. They make me keep going!


End file.
